


Chaque Matin avec toi

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La vie est parfois un cycle sans fin de regret qui ne demande qu'une étincelle de courage pour brisé une routine néfaste.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 4





	Chaque Matin avec toi

Black commençait à être lasser de ses rencontres avec N. Chaque rencontre était similaire à la précédente, chaque moment avec lui était comme être piégé impuissant dans une boucle. Il voulait désespérément briser ce cycle, s'offrit un nouveau air avec l'étrange dresseur sans se sentiment de faire les mêmes erreurs en boucle. Il voulait pouvoir garder N plus que le temps d'une rencontre hasardeuse. Plus qu'une si courte journée.

Le jeune dresseur avait commencé à voyager après tout se qui c'était passé à Unys. Il avait se besoin de partir loin de tous ses problèmes et comprendre qu'elle était la chose qui battait dans son cœur presque douloureusement. Il avait cru un instant quand le monde s'écrouler, et dans la peur de voir ses rêves et son avenir disparaitre que c'était son besoin de voir le monde qui était devenu vitale. Mais il était partie voir le monde et le sentiment était devenu plus puissant.

Il avait vue Jotho, découvert un folklore riche et des paysages dépaysant.  
Black avait découvert de nombreux pokémons, profiter de lieu de culte reposant et montrant l'amitié si forte des humains et des pokémons. C'est d'ailleurs dans un de ses lieux qu'il avait rencontré N une première fois après avoir quitter Unys. Cela avait le début d'une routine.

Ils se croiseraient par hasard, discutant timidement dans l'endroit peu commun dans lequel ils se trouvaient avant de partir explorer les alentours. Black raconteraient avec passion ses matches et ses découvertes et en échange N lui montrerait des endroits d'une beauté à couper le souffle que les pokémons du coin lui avaient montré plus tôt. Après plusieurs rencontres et l'étrange sentiment battant presque douloureusement dans leurs poitrines les deux dresseurs maintenant jeune homme s'embrasseront et se sépareront pour reprendre leurs voyages.

Black partie découvrir Hoenn après s'être lentement lasser de Jotho. Il fut surprit de découvrir la région d'origine des pokérangers et leurs vastes plaines sauvages. Il participa à de nombreuse randonné, découvrant la plonger et même les longues traversé en bateaux a travers de nombreuses îles. Il croisa de nouveau N à plusieurs occasions sur ses petites îles qui n'étaient sur aucunes cartes et la même routine se déroula. Avant qu'il ne réalise, il était de nouveau seul au milieu de nulle part, une sensation de chaleur sur ses lèvres.

Il avait exploré Sinnoh et Kalos, collectant les badges et les connaissances sur de nouveaux pokémons. Il découvrit les concours pokémons, observant de loin ses nouvelles formes de compétitions alors qu'il observait ses huit nouveaux badges et son équipe qui c'était lentement agrandie avec de nouveaux compagnons. Il avait encore rencontré N, toujours dans les lieux les plus étranges et disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'un rêve.

Et Black repartait pour une nouvelle région, gagnait lentement les huit badges local et visitait chaque grande ville. Parfois il rencontrerait N, parfois il resterait seul durant plusieurs longues semaines. Mais cela finirait toujours par une rencontre hasardeuse, de longue discutions et un baiser et le retour à la solitude.

Black ne pouvait plus supporter cette routine, de s'entrainait pour ne jamais osé défier les ligues, de parcourir le monde alors qu'Unys lui manquait et de devoir compter sur la chance pour apercevoir l'étrange dresseur et passer une si coutre journée en sa compagnie.

Tout changea lors d'une de ses rencontres dans la région de Kanto. Comme à chaque fois Black venait de défier un champion et maintenant il se reposer sur un coin de la route, prêt d'une montagne entourait de forêt quand il tomba sur N prêt d'un petit lac en compagnie de plusieurs pokémons sauvages.

La routine se mit aussitôt en route, comme un vieux disque de musique jouant sans fin le même refrain. Ils avaient parlés, discutant de leurs voyages avant de nager dans le lac en compagnie des pokémons que N charmé partout où il passait. Le soir était vite tombé et alors que Black monté sa tente pour la nuit et que N s'habiller de nouveau pour partir, une étrange flamme de courage émergea chez le dresseur et le disque déraya finalement.

Timidement, Black proposa à N de rester pour la nuit dans la petite tente. N accepta doucement et pour la première fois une nouvelle routine apparue entre les deux hommes. Serrait l'un contre l'autre dans le sac de couchage, réchauffait en grande partie pour les amis du jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à l'abri des éléments, un nouveau voyage commença vers Unys.

Mais cette fois-ci il n'eu plus de séparation, la fin de cet étrange sentiment douloureux qui avait fait place à une chaleur agréable mais surtout chaque matin était accompagner de la vue de nombreux pokémons et de N, endormie contre lui dans une promesse de ne plus être seul et de rentré chez eux, ensemble.


End file.
